


Define "Fucked Up"

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Self-Harm, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four quick Stridercest pieces written for tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro/Dave. Orgasm denial.

Knees resting on Bro's shoulders and hands bound tightly to the bed frame, Dave knew he wasn't really in a position to be cussing out Bro, but he damn well tried. Unfortunately, the ball gag shoved in his mouth muffled his colorful vocabulary to nothing more than indignant noises. He struggled against the ropes as Bro loomed over him.

“What's the matter, champ?” Bro paused, cock still half buried in Dave's ass.

Dave shot him the dirtiest look he could muster, because his brother knew exactly what the fuck was the matter. He'd been so close, but when Bro had noticed, instead of grabbing Dave's cock and giving him a bit of manual help, Bro had slowed down.

“What the fuck did you think would happen after you tried to throw Lil Cal out the window, dumbass?” Bro pulled out further until it was just the head of his cock still inside. Dave bit down on the ball gag to resist whining. This wasn't about Lil Cal, or any other excuse Bro might come up with. It was simpler than that. Dave had learned that Bro got off on the punishment thing, and Dave let him play it up because, as he was often reminded, he was a submissive little cockslut.

With the gag in, Dave couldn't even beg. Saliva was starting to pool up in his mouth, and as he adjusted his jaw, a gob of spit escaped his mouth and trailed down his face, slimy and unpleasant.

“You dumb shit, did you think this was for you?” Bro lightly slapped Dave, but slid back in a few inches. Dave held his breath, not even minding the sting because maybe Bro would at least go back to properly fucking him. “If I don't want you to get off, you're not going to. Hell, maybe I don't even want to fuck your ass any more. I could just pull out and make you suck me off.”

Dave shook his head vigorously, more spit sliding down his face. It was gross, but nowhere near as nasty as what Bro proposed. This wasn't the first time this had been threatened, but Dave wasn't dumb enough to call him on it. Knowing Bro, he would go through with it if the issue was pressed, and Dave really did not fucking want to find out what the inside of his own ass tasted like.

“Luckily for you, _kid_ -” and Dave moaned even though Bro only moved an inch, because he felt so pathetic when Bro called him “kid” and he hated it and fucking loved hating it - “I do want to keep fucking you.”

And he did, ramming his cock against Dave's prostate with each push, stabbing Dave with unbidden pleasure and increasingly acute frustration. He couldn't get off this way, he never got off this way, but he could get – he _was_ \- so horribly close. He needed a hand to just jerk him off for a minute. OK, less than a minute, maybe give or take ten seconds at this point. But Bro wasn't doing it. As Bro just sweated and groaned, Dave realized that his brother was close, that the fucker was going to come without him.

With a long gasp, Bro pounded into Dave, his head falling back, clenching the sheets. Hot cum filled Dave's ass, and he tried to lean up, desperate with desire and still utterly on edge, but Bro just sagged, holding his own weight but now low enough that he could exhale heavy, warm breaths onto Dave's face.

After a few moments, Bro regained his composure and planted a kiss on Dave's forehead. Dave's face burned as Bro started to untie the ropes, first freeing them from the bed, then from each other, tossing the rope to the floor when he was done. Only once Dave's wrists were free did his brother pull out.

Bro stood up as Dave fumbled to remove the gag, feeling deflated and beaten, cock still aching with need.

“I'm taking the first shower. Don't bug me.”

It was all Dave got before Bro flash-stepped out of the room and was gone, leaving him alone with his brother's jizz dripping out of his ass, rope burns on his wrists, and a face covered in spit and shame. On the bright side, Bro liked long showers, so at least Dave could deal with his erection. Small victories were better than none.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro/Dave. Self-harm.

Scarlet rivulets sluggishly inched their way toward the rusty drain. Dave was mesmerized by them, knife still held in one white-knuckled hand, aching from gripping it too tight for too long. Well, if he hadn't been such a fucking wuss to give up after two measly cuts, he wouldn't have to be sitting here clenching it like a drowning idiot clinging to a life-preserver.

A knock at the bathroom door ripped him out of his half-numb contemplation. Cold fear seized Dave's heart, and he held the knife behind his back, looking around frantically, trying to think of where he could hide it.

“Go the fuck away, I'm pooping,” Dave yelled, mind racing, trying to think of how the fuck he was going to get out of this. Even if he could hide the knife, that wouldn't do shit about the two cuts on his thighs, blood crusting on his pale skin. There was no way he could explain his way out of this if Bro saw him like this. 

Then again, Bro would never look at him the same way again after this morning, he remembered with self-loathing, a fresh wave of disgust slamming into him.

All Dave could hope for was that his brother believed him and left him alone. Of course, it didn't work like that.

The door swung open and Bro stepped in. Dave dropped the knife and wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them in. He didn't look up; he just pressed his face against his knees, staring at the half-dried blood on himself and in the bathtub, feeling like the universe's biggest fuck-up. Now, not only had Dave been caught jacking off while sniffing Bro's dirty underwear, but now he'd just been discovered curled up naked with a bloody knife in the bathroom. Two instances of utterly embarrassment in one day, two things he couldn't just fucking play off as irony or a joke or anything else. Just two pieces of irrefutable proof that Dave was severely and unhilariously messed up.

“Jesus Christ, kid, give me the knife.”

Dave didn't even care about the stupid knife at this point. He let Bro pick it up, too humiliated to even move.

After tucking the knife into his belt, Bro sat down beside the tub.

“Seriously, Dave, what the fuck?”

“What, no way this is more fucked up than what I was doing earlier today,” Dave replied, still avoiding looking at Bro's face.

“Dude, I don't like you taking my shit, but I seriously can't be OK with you fucking cutting yourself. 

“Dave, look at me.”

The last thing Dave wanted to do was look at his brother – fading into thin air or just falling over dead seemed much preferable - but Bro cupped his cheek and tilted his chin, and Dave's resistance was too weak to win out. Slowly, he looked up, acutely aware that his shades were still on the counter, and was surprised to see he wasn't the only one without his sunglasses now. Bro's amber eyes were watching Dave intently, with something all too much but not quite like pity. Must have been some disappointment in there too.

“Tell me you won't do this shit again.”

“Sure,” Dave lied.

“Don't bullshit me. I don't want you hurting yourself.”

“I wouldn't hurt myself if I wasn't so fucked up.” It sounded so petulant when he said it, but he teared up because it was so disgustingly true.

Bro's brow furrowed slightly, like he had known all along that the cutting was about this but he hadn't wanted to bring it up. That was dumb though, because since when was Bro hesitant about anything? Then again, Dave must be just that messed up that even Bro didn't want to deal with it.

“You aren't fucked up, kid. At least, no more so than me.”

What a blatant lie. Dave defiantly looked away again. Yeah, Bro was a douche sometimes and had a shitty job and barely paid the bills last winter and all that shit, but Bro didn't want to fuck his own brother, and how much more fucked up did it get than that?

Dave's eyes flicked back up as he saw Bro was closer now, leaning over the edge of the tub, not threatening nor too fast but cautious, and Dave's heart broke in ways he hadn't known it was still whole when the lightest kiss was placed upon his lips.

“Let's get you cleaned up.”


	3. That's Not My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk/Dave.

“What did you just call me?”

Dave's face lit up with pain as Dirk's open hand struck his cheek. It stung, but Dave gritted his teeth; even if he'd wanted to fight back, the rope harness crisscrossing his torso and neatly binding his arms behind him made that impossible. Instead, he did his best to ignore the pain and looked up at Dirk, face burning not from the slap but from embarrassment at the stupid, just fucking careless subconscious slip-up he'd just made. His brother looked back, expression impenetrable from behind his shades, and Dave felt more naked than ever without his own.

“I asked you a fucking question,” Dirk repeated, voice steady as he reached out again. Dave braced himself for another hit, but his brother instead wrapped those long fingers around Dave's neck.

“I'm sorry,” Dave managed to choke out before the pressure tightened and he suddenly wasn't able to inhale. He trusted Dirk, but fear still tingled up and down his naked spine.

Dirk knelt down, grip unchanging. Dave shifted helplessly, trying not to look too panicked as his vision started to dull around the edges and his lungs burned. Dirk leaned in, his cheek brushing against Dave's as he whispered in his ear, barely audible.

“I'm not him.”

Suddenly, the hand was gone and Dave slumped forward, planting his face into Dirk's shoulder. He struggled to regain his breath, to say he that he knew that, to apologize again and again, but Dirk was already wrapping both arms around him and holding him tight. As his nerves calmed and his breathing steadied, Dave realized that the other Strider understood, probably more than either of them would ever really admit.


	4. Playing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro/Dave. Daddykink.

“That's fucked up, even for you.”

Dave kept his face buried his face in Bro's neck, trying to gauge how disgusted Bro actually was and to not show how humiliated he was to have finally admitted it. But of course that wasn't going to fucking work. Bro didn't miss anything.

“You're the sicko screwing around with your younger brother,” Dave muttered.

“And you're doing it with your older brother, you twerp. And now you want to call me 'daddy', because the whole sibling thing isn't weird enough.”

“It's not like that.”

“No, I didn't think so.” Bro grabbed Dave's naked shoulders and roughly shoved him away. “It's about how you want me to treat you.”

“Yeah.” Dave's heart pounded as he backed off and stood up, trying not to let his nervousness show.

If he had been afraid that Bro was going to send him away in disgust, he had been an utter idiot, he realized as Bro's hands flew to his crotch. Impatiently, Bro pulled Dave's pants down to his knees, before grabbing his brother and slinging him over his lap. _OK so he does totally get this._

Dave gasped as Bro's gloved hand made contact with his bare ass, quick and hard. He should have been a little pissed about not easing into the pain, but he was incredibly horny right now that yes, this was actually going to happen.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself, young man? Aren't you fucking ashamed of yourself?”

Dave could almost take it seriously, but not quite. Not to mention he couldn't resist the opportunity to egg Bro on.

“Nah, not if you're getting into it too.”

It was a little too successful. If the first hit had been hard, Bro was now nothing short of vicious. Dave cried out as Bro wailed on him, leather hitting flesh again and again and again, the heat on his buttocks rising with each stroke, skipping over pleasantly warm to uncomfortably hot to searing.

“You really want to run your mouth off at me, kid?”

“I'm sorry, daddy,” Dave gasped, blinking back tears – and the urge to grind his hard cock against Bro's thigh. He had a raging erection, and by now he'd fucked around with Bro enough to know it was because of the pain rather than in spite of it.

“You've made daddy very unhappy, Dave.” The blows slowed, but didn't get any gentler. “Gonna have to find a way to redeem yourself.”

“I'm sorry, daddy,” Dave repeated. He hissed in pain as Bro spanked him again. _I'm not gonna be able to sit for a fucking week._

“Not good enough.”

Dave's mind searched frantically, but he could only think of one thing. He wasn't sure if Bro would let him, but it was sure as hell worth a shot.

“Can I suck you off, daddy?”

Usually Dave wouldn't count being shoved to the floor a victory, ass burning with pain and face burning with embarrassment, but when Bro's hands went to flick open his belt buckle, Dave knew he'd get what he wanted.


End file.
